tgama_teenagedreamsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cinnamon
This is about Cinnamon in the show. For Cinnamon in the movie, please see Cinnamon/Movie. Princess Cinnamon is a water elemental fairy and one of the founding members of The Gems. Personality Cinnamon is very tomboyish and enjoys listening to music. During her first appearance in season 2, she cannot get along with Liana even if they both are water fairies. Cinnamon cares about her friends and travelled long ago until she made it to Fairiex. Cinnamon loves animals and she always exercises. She has a big interest in sports. Magical Abilities History Summer Diamond tried to make Cinnamon and Liana friends, but instead they keep arguing until they stopped in the ending. In the finale, she and The Gems defeated Senkhara. They all said they can't do it without Cinnamon. Diamond said that it was great to earn Harmony, and The Gems later agreed. Autumn The Gems were celebrating their final year at Fairiex. Soon, Headmistress Ara told them that there's a mission, and only they can accomplish. Diamond said that they can do it, and they all later agreed. They then earned Sirenix and Dark Sirenix. Later in the season finale, she and The Gems have defeated their villain. Cinnamon met a handsome boy named Harry and they became a couple. Cinnamon was happy for herself and The Gems. Winter The Gems went to Earth to find a fairy named Jewel. They searched for her. After they found her, they must earn a new transformation, Heartix and Linix. Later in the final, they've defeated The Wizards of The Black Circle. Jewel was happy that she earned her Heartix, but did not achieve Linix yet. It was revealed that she earned it in the movie. Movie The Gems have to defeat Senkhara, The Ancestral Witches and The Wizards of the Black Circle. When they were fighting, the Ancestral Witches chanted a spell and there was a dark curse. The Gems became fairy tale characters. Liana and Cinnamon who still know who they are went to find the other Gems, and later convinced them about the dark curse. In the end, The Gems broke the curse and defeated their enemies. Mid-Spring The Gems have to find the last fairy on Earth, Nina. They also have to battle a new enemy, Ammut. As they try to earn Elemental Gems, they will find lots of tasks that they have to pass. Later in the finale, Nina earned her Elemental Gems. They all then defeated Ammut and started a new life and get jobs. Mid-Summer Cinnamon was surprised that Diamond was amnesia, not knowing it was just a trick. Later when Diamond revealed herself after being Caroline, Cinnamon, Jewel, Daphne and Sugar were angry at Diamond and they plan to get revenge on her. She asked how Iris can exactly forgive Diamond after all she had done. Iris replied that forgive and forget is strength. Transformations Basic Cinnamon's Basic outfit is a sparkly green shoulder top, a sparkly green mini skirt atop green mini shorts, and green boots. There is a green sash connecting her top and skirt, and several silver rings around her outfit and on her arms. Her wings are sky blue with mauve tips. Harmony Cinnamon's Harmony outfit consists of a frilly cyan strapless top decorated with magenta and yellow, a matching skirt, and banana yellow gloves. Her wings are outlined with her signature lime green, decorated with pink pearls (referring to her ocean-based powers), and filled in with yellow and magenta to match her outfit. Her hair gains streaks, and is braided around a cyan forehead tiara, before flowing into pigtails. Like the other The Gems girls Cinnamon wears barefoot sandals, connected by flower-shaped buttons. Sirenix Her Sirenix consists of a tube top with one strap that is light yellow and light green and pink and orange borders. Her hair is longer and in the form of a ponytail and it is decorated with a shell headband across her forehead. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light yellow and light green layers. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which has light green and light yellow layers. Her wings are mainly light purple with the top back part light green. Her wing border is light green. The effect on her wings are light purple-colored swirls. Her shoes are light purple heels similar to her Harmony, but with two shades of light green and purple straps. Dark Sirenix Her Dark Sirenix consists of a tube top with one strap that is light black and light gray and pink and orange borders. Her hair is longer and in the form of a ponytail and it is decorated with a shell headband across her forehead. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also black layers. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which has black layers. Her wings are mainly light purple with the top back part light green. Her wing border is light green. The effect on her wings are light purple-colored swirls. Her shoes are light purple heels similar to her Harmony, but with two shades of light green and purple straps. Heartix/Power of Heart Her Heartix consists of a light and sea green top with matching miniskirt with lime green knee bands and matching high heels and hairband. Her wings are cyan and soft pink with indigo borders. Linix Her Linix outfit consists of a turquoise-blue tube top, of sorts, with a lime green elbow-length right sleeve and a pair of turquoise-blue pants that stop below her knees with lime green tutu-styled ruffles on both the bottom of the pants and around the waist below a teal waist band. Her feet are covered in a pair of shin-length, teal and pink high-heeled, lime green platform boots. A lime green choker with golden diamonds hanging down from them are around her neck and a turquoise blue band atop her head. On her left arm in an elbow-length, handless peach-colored glove white a lime green bangle is on her right wrist with a light fuchsia bow hanging from it. Lastly, in addition to her hair being at ankle-level and the pink highlights in her hair, Cinnamon's wings are now arch-shaped and lined in turquoise-green, with a shifting sea green and ocean blue-designed background in the wings. Elemental Gems Cinnamon's Elemental Gems consists of a mermaid skin cyan halter top with the lower right section and the upper left section just right under her left breast cut out, a translucent lavender miniskirt over purple leggings with neon green stripes and matching high heeled ankle boots that are directly connected to the leggings.She has fins in the back of her calves. Her hair is styled into a ponytail thanks to a blue ponytail holder with two purple stripes, a cyan ribbon tied around her right arm and her seashell shaped wings are cyan with a lavender border. Her nails are painted with cyan nail polish, and she wears lavender eye shadow. Waterix Cinnamon's Waterix is a cyan short gown, orchid leggings, black barefoot sandals, red and royal blue sleeves and purple lips. Her hair is blond and straight, and the leggings are slightly transparent. Transformation Gallery Voice Actresses Movie Portrayers Cinnamon was portrayed by Keke Palmer in the movie. She changed her hair color into blond in the end of the movie since Keke Palmer's hair was blond. Trivia *She was inspired by Keke Palmer. * She loves water. ** This might be because she is the water fairy. * She has two sign colors; first being green, now being turquoise. * Her diary is in the color green, but in the show she showed her diary and it was in turquoise color. This might be a goof, or the turquoise one was her diary of season 3. * Cinnamon loves swimming. * Cinnamon hates the Internet because she was suspended for four times on a website. * She dislikes singing, but she sang in the movie. **It is also noticed that Cinnamon may hate singing, but has a very good voice. * Her name refers to an aromatic spice made from the peeled, dried and rolled bark of a Southeast Asian tree. References Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Cinnamon Category:The Gems